


How To Train Your Inspector

by wendymr



Series: How to Train your Sergeant [39]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: M/M, Whose lavender socks?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 11:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymr/pseuds/wendymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oi! Don’t need you supervising my sock purchases.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Train Your Inspector

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lindenharp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindenharp/gifts), [sasha1600](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasha1600/gifts), [uniquepov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/gifts).



> (Probably) the final drabble in the series... but who knows?

“What are you doing today, sir?”

“Need to buy new socks. Most of mine seem to have gone missing in the wash.”

“Ouch. I’ll come with you, if you like.”

“Oi! Don’t need you supervising my sock purchases.”

“If it means persuading you into something more adventurous, you do.”

“Think I’m being adventurous enough these days as it is, Sergeant.”

“All the same, sir.”

“Oh, if you absolutely must...”

 

* * *

“I must say, I’m impressed, sir. The perfect choice, and I didn’t even suggest them.”

“Got me bloody trained, haven’t you? Never thought I’d see the day M&S sells lavender socks!”

**Author's Note:**

> [Robbie's lavender cashmere socks from Marks and Spencer](http://www.marksandspencer.com/Pairs-Autograph-Ribbed-Socks-Cashmere/dp/B0027V0HNU?ie=UTF8&ref=sr_1_10&nodeId=66670031&sr=1-10&qid=1385265415&pf_rd_r=1KEQ6H6CMAGGKD21DW87&pf_rd_m=A2BO0OYVBKIQJM&pf_rd_t=101&pf_rd_i=66670031&pf_rd_p=321381387&pf_rd_s=related-items-3)


End file.
